


Lipstick

by Schattenfeuer



Series: Colors [1]
Category: Nightmare Harem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female!Ricardo, Reader-Insert, fem!dom, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenfeuer/pseuds/Schattenfeuer
Summary: All you did was admire the color of her lipstick.
Relationships: Ricardo/Reader
Series: Colors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881214
Kudos: 4





	Lipstick

This was not exactly what you had in mind when you complimented her lipstick. You hadn’t planned for this to actually happen, really, there hadn’t been a single thought in your mind other than the one that the bold red of it suited her. When her lips had rolled back and her one eye had crinkled at the corner in mischief, you couldn’t help but gulp down a mouthful of air. She leaned closer, over the table, presenting you a wonderfully deep gaze into the low cut of her uniform shirt. Propping her chin on one hand, she watched you, her smile resembling more and more the expression a cat who just ate the canary would wear. This self satisfied smirk that drove beads of sweat upon your brow. 

“Uhm...I….”, was it just you or did it become unbearably hot in the crowded bar? You pulled at your collar and loosened the tie a bit, before downing your drink in one go. It did not help, quite the opposite, in the blurriness of onsetting alcohol rushing through your system into your head, you could only make out more details. For example how the creamy redness of her lipstick accentuated the shade of her eye. How the silver chain accessory stretched over the fullness of her breasts. Your gaze involuntarily wandered down the curve of her throat, to the velvety pale skin stretching over the sharpness of her collarbones to seamlessly melt into the plump flesh of her cleavage. It was not the alcohol that colored your cheeks red this time around. “Nothing...really.”

“Mhm...tell me more nothings.”, she purred, voice rough and sultry and suddenly your pants became very tight and very uncomfortable the longer you sat here with her attention focused solely on you. You felt hot all over and as if a bright, blinding spotlight was fixated on you and you alone. Her short nails drummed onto the polished wood of the table, ignoring the still full glass next to her hand in favor of reaching out, twirling your tie around the palm of her hand, soft yet calloused from the constant handling of her gun. One sharp pull and you found yourself so close to her, face to face, that you could smell the whiskey in her breath and saw your own, wide eyed, surprised self in the mirror of her eye. “I am all ears.”

You didn’t even try to struggle, paralyzed and motionless, you became putty in her hands, for her to form however she pleased. How could you resist a woman like her? Wild and with a devil may care attitude, she was fire and lightning and curves and aggressive sexappeal, all wrapped up with silver curls and full lips. Compared to her, you felt pale and washed out, your average joe in appearance and character, yet somehow this wildcat found something about you downright irresistible, as she kept chasing you around. 

This game you two played, this dance was becoming more and more laden with tension of the sexual kind, how long did she think you were able to resist her? You were just human, after all, a man despite your docile behavior that you had shown previously. So to let her down gently, to prevent heartbreak and tears later on, you carefully pried your tie out of her grip, tried not to think about how good it would feel to have those fingers wrapped around a different limb of yours. 

“I’m good. Just...feeling the drink.”, pushing away your empty glass, you quickly got up and stumbled out the door of the bar, for a blissful moment you thought you had escaped her once again, a thought that was shattered by the hard click-click-click of her iron clad heels on the cobblestone underneath you. She leaned against your side, one arm wrapped tightly around your mid and pressed you together by the hip, a hand cheekily planted on the curve of your rear. “C-cara!”

“That’s my name, kitten.”, there it was again, that infuriating smirk of hers that promised to drive you up the walls, she winked at you before dragging you along with ease. It didn’t matter that you were taller than her by inches, she was the general of the angel army while you were the pencil pusher from the realm without magic or angels or demons. You had the foolish thought that by the time you reached Sky Castle, she would have grown bored with your meek reaction but far from it. You could feel the heat of her breath fanning against your neck, the redness from her lips smudging your jawline, all the way up to your earlobe where she pressed open mouthed, teasing kisses onto your skin, a flick of her tongue, a hint of sharp teeth and your knees grew steadily weaker. “What’s the matter, boy? Cat got your tongue?”

“S-something...something like that.”, you choked out and she barked with laughter before finally prying herself off of you. However, before you could let out the breath of relief, she had caught your hand once again to drag you like a puppy on a leash after her, all the way through the dark hallways of Sky Castle into the dimly light realm that was her bed room. When the door closed behind you two, it sounded somewhat final in your ears, especially as she turned the key before turning around, her gaze once again landing on you. “Uhm...What is...this going...to…”

“Shut up.”, one hard shove and you found yourself sitting on her bed, seconds later, she had you on your back, straddling your mid with thighs strong enough to crush your skull, should she put her mind into it. From down there, you had a wonderful view on the hills that were her breasts, as well as the dangerous glint in her eye. One of her thumbs brushed over your lips, before pressing into the heated cavern that your mouth had become, pressing down your tongue and daring you to do anything against it with her eye alone. Your hands twitched, grabbed fists full of black sheets, pulling as if the fabric was at fault for this bizarre situation. “Now, be a good boy, hm?”

Reaching over your shoulder, she pulled something out from underneath the many pillows, the sight was enough to make your throat go dry once more as your lips closed around her thumb with a gentle sucking motion. She was dangerous, both for your health and for your heart, as she watched you sucking and licking around her thumb like your life depended on it, triumphant in the way she could feel just how afflicted you were by her attention. 

“C-cara…”, her name was a murmured, muffled prayer falling from your lips and she answered in the most domineering way you had ever seen someone react. Pulling back her hand, she replaced her thumb with something smooth and cool and hard, something whose shape was eerily familiar to you, as she pressed the tip of it against your mouth and in mindless willingness you obeyed her silent command, tasted metal and something far more intimate attack your tastebuds. Around the toy she used, you could hear a pathetically weak whimper, that vaguely sounded like your own voice, you squirmed and drooled and closed your eyes because the view of her depraved joy became too much for you to bear. 

Just when you thought your fate was to faint underneath this domineering woman’s aggressive attention, she released you, showed you a rare moment of mercy before her hands descended onto your shirt, buttons flying everywhere as she carelessly ripped it open, scratching your skin and leaving more smudges of her red lipstick on her way down, you whimpered, moaned and even keened much to your shame as she nipped, teased every single weak spot of yours, distracting you wonderfully from what her hands were doing until it was too late. 

As your pants were yanked down, you found yourself pressed face first into the softness of her pillow, thankful for the way the plumule muffled your desperate keening as she held you in a lewd way, prevented you from moving to cover yourself up, showing her everything and blinding you to the way her gaze clouded over in raw lust. One hand curled around the back of your neck, she noticed your rapid fire pulse with smug satisfaction, felt it jump as her free hand connected with the plump flesh of your exposed rear, causing you to flinch and mewl, biting down on black linen, a blush creeping all the way up to the shell of your ears as you felt yourself twitch, throbbing heavily between your legs. 

“That’s my good boy. Good kitten, you’ll get a lil’ treat.”, her low purr was music to your ears, drowned out your pathetic whimpering and the stretched out groan as she picked up the toy drenched with your saliva once more, leaning heavily over you. You could feel her, heavy and soft and warm on your back, keeping you in place as she position the toy at your most vulnerable point, stretching you open without mercy. Your muscles twitched, pain mixed with pleasure and you felt so full, yet she kept going and going, until the tears which had gathered in your eyes spilled over, you tasted salt and choked on the sob that mixed into your low cry. “You take me so very well, you must be starving for my love, kitten”

A flick of her wrist and your eyes rolled into the back of your skull, your tongue threatened to loll out of your mouth and whole Sky Caste was in the very real danger of being woken by the sounds she wrenched out of your throat, leaving you squirming and hurting and so very eager for more. Pressed down on your hands and knees, with your backside stretched into the air and her on your back like living weight, you had no chance of escaping and truth be told, you had no desire whatsoever to run from this particular predator that had you pinned down and writhing in raw want. 

Pressing your head down by grabbing a fist full of your hair, she sneered, laughed and smirked at your sweet agony, felt the trembling rocking through your body and the heat gathering in your crotch until you erupted with a high pitched scream, broken and mangled beyond recognition as you colored your stomach, thighs and the linen below you white with the sticky evidence of your desire. As you were left panting, bones turning into jelly, she sat back onto her heels, admiring her work as if she was a painter and you her master piece.

“Not bad for a start, kitten~”

You were doomed and you loved every second of it.


End file.
